


Nothing is as it seems..

by Phoenixvvv



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Character Death, Gore, M/M, Murder, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixvvv/pseuds/Phoenixvvv
Summary: "Do you trust me?""I do"But let's see where that trust gets you.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nothing is as it seems..

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on wattpad :>

°•°•°•°•°  
Detective Christopher Bang, or better known in Korea as "Detective Bang", was the head detective in the police department of Gwangju in South Korea. He had been seeing on the news that young teen boys have been going missing on the streets of Seoul.

So to say he was surprised when he got a call from the South Korea Police Department would be an understatement. 

But he was disappointed it was on a saturday morning, which was also the first day off for him in weeks.

So, Chris being Chris, packed his suitcase and kissed his fiancè, at the door before getting into a taxi that took him to a train station, which he then got on a train to Seoul, since it was early in the morning, it was fairly empty, giving him space for his mini suitcase.

When he arrived in Seoul, he took another taxi to his hotel, unpacked, and took yet ANOTHER taxi to SKPD, where he would meet his case partners.

When he got there, he walked in and met the desk assistant; Kim Seokjin.  
He was guided through a door to a conference room, Where he met his two other case partners.

A tall, lanky man with thick lips and long black hair. 

"Detective Chae Hyungwon."

And a short, baby-face female, but if she glared at you, you were dead. 

"Detective Jennie Kim."

"Detective Christopher Bang, or Chris."

They all shook hands and sat around the table, Seokjin placing mugs of lukewarm coffee in front of each Detective.

"I'm just down the hall if you need anything, I need to assign a new case to Officer Kai and Officer Baekhyun." Seokjin bowed and left the room.

Jennie placed both of her hands on the table and leaned forward in her chair.

"Well, Detective Chris, as you know you've been called here for the missing persons case. I don't know if you've checked the news at all since you got here, but the number of people has gone up. We've now gotten to eleven teen boys, and one man in his early twenties." 

Hyungwon opened the file and started listing off the names.

"The first boy to go missing was Zhong Chenle on February 14th at 3:30 pm. He had told his parents he was going to the valentines day dance that was held after school at SM high. We asked for his age, the boy was only 17.." Hyungwon trailed off.

"We started noticing a pattern. The person who took the boys, we presume they're a person at least, would take their prey every two days after valentines day. Meaning since he took Chenle of the 14th, his next victim was the 16th." Jennie piped in before Hyungwon could keep reading names, ages, and times.

Hyungwon took a deep breath before continuing. 

"Park Jisung, 17, 4:15 pm, Yang Jeongin, 18, 2:00 pm, Park Jimin, 24, 8:00 pm, Na Jaemin, 19, 11:00 am, Huening Kai, 16, 5:00 pm, Kang Taehyun, 17, 1:00 pm, Choi Beomgyu, 17, 1:30 pm, Choi Soobin, 19, 7:00 am, Choi Yeonjun, 19, 5:00 pm, Yoon Sanha, 19, 6:00 am, And Lee Donghyuk, 19, 5:43 am" Hyungwon finished listing off the names.

"So- how do we know the times they went missing." 

Jennie cleared her throat as Hyungwon shut the file.

"We noticed on their phones' gallery...there were screenshots of certain times. We're guessing those were the times they were taken." 

Jennie pulled out a plastic bag labeled "Evidence" with photos inside.

She passed the bag and some gloves to Chris.

Chris put both gloves on and opened the bag, looking at various printouts of teens' phone lock screens, the photos either being of pets, loved ones, or the newest band that debuted, with the time displayed at the top, as well as the day.

Chris looked through all of them, listening to Jennie explain where the last abduction took place and that's where they would look first.

°~•°~•° AT THE CRIME SCENE °•~°•~°

Jennie showed her badge to another officer for entrance permission, Hyungwon and Chris following her actions.

When they crossed the tape, Chris looked around. It was a simple cafè. The kind that highschool students would go to for anniversary dates or for new photos for their aesthetic tumblr pages.

One thing Chris noticed, is that there were no signs of struggle. No signs of distress. 

At least, until he walked into the men's bathroom. 

His hand flew to his nose and mouth as the strong smell of chloroform hit his senses.

He held his breath to put gloves on so he could prod around, but before he did, he walked out of the room to retrieve a mask. 

After placing the mask over his face, he looked around once again, pushing open stall doors and looking in sink cabinets.

The only thing he found was a small pink and blue rag in the corner of the very last stall, and a few droplets of blood on the sink. 

He got the forensic scientists to get the blood sample off the sink as he stuffed the rag in an evidence bag, handing it over to the forensics.

When he walked out of the cafè, he noticed Jennie and Hyungwon weren't there anymore. He asked another officer as to where his partners went.

"Back to the office, they forgot something. They should be back soon...but knowing them they won't. I suggest you walk." Officer Kim suggested.

Chris thanked the woman and started walking back to the office. 

He took his mask and gloves off and discarded them once he got to the office, roughly 20 minutes later.

He saw Jennie talking to a new desk assistant, her name tag said 'Park Roseanne'.

He walked up to Jennie to announce his arrival, scaring the shit out of her in the process.

"jeSUS CHRIST! CHRISTOPHER YPU SCARED THE EVERLOVING S H I T OUT OF ME!" Jennie placed her hand on her chest, and her other arm on the counter, attempting to collect herself. 

Roseanne was cracking up and Chris had started chuckling.

"Uhm- hi, I'm Roseanne but you can call me Chaeyoung, Rosè or Rosie" the woman behind the desk greeted with a large smile and held her hand out.

"I'm Chris, the detective from Gwangju." Chris introduced himself and shook Rosè's hand. 

"Uhm, Jennie..?" Chris placed a hand on the back if the hyperventilating woman next to him.

"Hm?" She panted out.

"Where's Hyungwon?"

"Oh, he went home..his sister was sent to the hospital."

"Oh, well I should probably go too..it's late and I need to call my fiancè before 9"

"Why before 9?" Jennie inquired.

"He's a pre-school teacher..he needs as much sleep as possible." Chris chuckled out and left the station. His hotel wasn't too far, so he decided to walk back.

Around 20-ish minutes into a 45 minute walk, he heard some for of sniffling in an alley, and, Chris being Chris, decided to investigate. When he got closer to the figure, he called out to it.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" He got closer. The sniffling turned into chuckling as the figure - now that Chris can see it, it's a boy. A teen boy - turned around to face Chris.

"I'm okay...but you won't be" with a final chuckle, the boy lunged at Chris, smacking him over the head with a baseball bat, laughing softly at how Chris' body slumped over on the ground. 

The boy smacked him a few more times in the head. Just to be sure.

°•°•°♤°•°•°

"--that was Mark with the weather, and now an update on the missing persons case. Last night a Gwangju detective named Christopher Bang arrived in Seoul to help with the case. Only to go missing in his walk to his hotel after work. The number off people has bow gone up to thirteen teenage boys from the ages of 17 to 19, and two men in their twenties. Now, onto Youngjae with the sports announcement-" 

Minho clicked off the T.V. after he finished his bowl of cereal.

It was a Saturday morning and the sun was shining directly into his, and his little brothers living room.

Minho had his little brother, Felix, move in with him after their parents wanted to move back to Australia together. 

And since Minho didn't want to be separated from the brat called his brother, he suggested Felix move in with him.

As he was putting his dish in the sink to wash, Felix walked down the stairs with his crazy bed head.

"Ah, hi Hyung!" The younger chirped out happily. Which was strange since he's never in a good mood when he wakes up.

"Good morning to you too...what do you want?" Minho finished washing the bowl and putting it on a drying rack next to the sink.

"Well... I found someone for you!" Felix drummed his fingers on the table.

"Felix, the last time you set me up with one of your friends, he ended up getting kidnapped after I dropped him off." Minho dried his hands and walked into the living room, flopping his body onto their couch, his brother following suit.

"Hyung please! We both know that if you don't at least TRY to date you're gonna be forever alone." Felix crossed his arms and sat with his legs crossed. 

Minho rolled his eyes and was silent for a minute.

"...when is he coming over?"

"5 minutes."

"5 minUTES- FELIX I NEED TO BE R E A D Y!" Minho panicked and ran upstairs to change out of his sweats and sweater.

Felix chuckled and grabbed his phone.

Now texting: Squirrel lookin' ass 🐿

Me:   
Okay, Minho is getting ready

Squirrel lookin' ass:  
K, I'm almost there. 

Me:   
Alright see you soon, the door's unlocked   
Seen at 9:50 am

Me:   
Real classy, hyung -_-  
Seen at 9:51 am

Felix sighed and shut his phone off.

Roughly 5 minutes later, his friend Jisung walked through the door.

"Ah, hyung! Minho's upstairs but he should be down in a bit. Are you hungry?" Felix jumped off the couch the envelope his friend in a bro-hug.

"I ate on the way over.." Jisung trailed off when he looked up at the stairs.

Presumably the ethereal beauty he should be going on an all-day date with.

"Ah- you must be Felix's friend..."

"Jisung."

"Jisung." Minho repeated with a warm smile on his face, walking the rest of the way down the stairs to face him.

Whoever says that love at first sight isn't real- you can go die in a greasy ditch by the interstate. 

Minho's heart immediately fluttered at the male in front of him.

Jisung looked shocked.

His eyes were wide, with a small twinkle in them, and his mouth hung slightly open.

Felix smiled at what he made happened and kicked the two out of the house.

"Aish that kid is gonna get it.." Minho chuckled, placing a hand on the strap of his over shoulder bag and looking at Jisung.

"Jisung?" Minho called out.

"Jisungggg. Sungieeee~" Minho cooed.

"Hum?" Jisung snapped out of his trance, turning his head to look at Minho.

"Are you okay? We don't have to do this stupid date if you don't want to" Minho held a hand to Jisungs cheeks and forehead to check his temperature.

"Uhm, I'm fine. I just didn't get that much sleep last night" Jisung didn't EXACTLY lie.

He just hid the truth.

He smiled and grabbed Minho's hand, walking to downtown Seoul.

"There's a cafè I want to take you to. It's called 'Glow Cafè and Diner', have you heard of it?" Jisung lead Minho down the streets to a fairly empty Cafè.

"Mm, no I don't think so" Minho thought for a second before responding.

Jisung just smirked and brought him inside, the smell of coffee hitting their noses as they sat at a booth.

A waiter rolled up to them on skates, placing water in front of them.

"Can I have your orders?" She asked with a bright smile on her face, holding her pen to her notepad.

"Can I have a breakfast wrap?" Minho placed the menu on the table. Since the waiter came so fast he ordered the first thing he saw.

She nodded her head and turned to Jisung.

"Just eggs and toast please." He took a sip of his water.

She nodded her head once again and skated off to the kitchen.

Minho looked up at Jisung, and started asking questions.

"Favorite color?"

"Pass."

"Mm, ok, favorite pass time?"

"Rapping"

"Job?"

"Pre-school teacher, half-time though."

Minho's eyes widened, he never thought Jisung would be a pre-school teacher.

"Is that why you're so tired?" Minho asked, chuckling along with Jisung.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Jisung chuckled, feeling more open to the man in front of him.

"Alright, well what about you?"

"Ah, well a pass time is dancing with my brother and I work as a choreographer for a few idols."

Jisungs eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 

"Really?! What groups!!?" Jisung started bouncing in his seat.

"Uhm..Twice, Ikon, Mamamoo, and NCT." Minho listed off.

Jisung, well, Jisung didn't know what he was feeling. 

He wasn't supposed to get this attached.

It only ends badly for the other person.

Right as Minho was about to complain about his hunger, the food was placed in front of them.

Minho and Jisung shared a small laugh and dug in.

°~•°~•° TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY YOUR LAZY AUTHOR °~•°~•° 

When Minho and Jisung finished the date they went on, they exchanged numbers and told eachother they would see each other again.

Those mini dates and small kiss pecks led to them forming a relationship.

Once Jisung decided Minho was ready, he decided to tell him.

"Minho...when we first met, what did you think of me?" Jisung asked, looking down at the older male on top of him, cuddling into the couch as he tried not to freak out over the Disney movie they were watching

"Well, I thought of you as this shy, closed off boy. But then you opened up to me and started to love me." Minho looked up to look his boyfriend in the eye.

Jisung couldn't do it.

Not yet.

Jisung sat up, causing Minho to sit up as well.

"I love you, so much" Jisung whispered before connecting his lips to Minho.

Minho kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jisungs neck.

Jisung swiped his tongue over Minho's bottom lip, causing the elder to open his mouth automatically.

They stayed there for a little bit, Jisung and Minho's tongues intertwining and their bodies slowly rocking back and forth on the couch. 

Minho was the first to pull away, he cupped Jisung's cheek and pecked his lips one last time.

Jisung looked Minho in the eye once more.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Jisung smirked and leaned into Minho's neck, biting, sucking, and licking certain spots.

He stopped when Minho let out a loud moan, entangling his fingers into Jisung's black hair.

Jisung remained right where he was, biting and sucking just to get Minho to make more of those beautiful sounds.

"Ngh, b-baby~" Minho panted out.

Jisung hummed in response, still creating more hickeys.

Minho couldn't say anything that wasn't jumbled so he rolled his hips onto Jisungs to show what he wants.

Jisung nodded, slowly making his way off the couch with Minho in his arms and heading to his room.

Once Jisung made it to his room he placed Minho onto the bed and turned around to shut the door.

Only Jisung could hear him, not the entire neighborhood. 

Jisung turned back around to get back to the bed, slowly starting to straddle Minho.

Jisung rolled his hips down onto Minho's and took off both their shirts.

When he got Minho's off he trailed kisses and hickeys down his chest and stomach, stopping at Minho's waistline. 

He looked up at Minho for permission and saw him shake his head yes.

"Good god, Jisung please-" Minho panted out, leafing his fingers through Jisungs hair again.

Jisung pulled Minho's sweats slowly down his legs.

When the item was off his boyfriends body, he pulled Minho's boxers off, his erection springing free from its restraints.

Jisung lifted one of Minho's legs above his shoulder and leaned his head down to the elders hole, slowly licking it and poking it.

"Gah- fuck Jisung- please" Minho whined out.

Jisung smirked at the elders reaction to his teasing and slowly pushed his tongue into Minho'a tight ring of muscle.

He flicked his tongue a few times and replaced it with his fingers.

By this point, Minho's body felt like jelly and wouldn't stop shaking.

Jisung removed his fingers, earning a whine from the older male.

Jisung shushed Minho and removed his own sweats and briefs.

When they were completely off, he spat on his hand and pumped himself a few times.

When he felt they were both ready, he placed his hands into Minho's, intertwing their fingers.

"This is gonna hurt, baby." Jisung earned as he brought the elder into a kiss and slowly pushed in.

Minho whimpered into the kiss as a few stray tears left the corners of his eyes.

Jisung bottomed out and waited for Minho to tell him he could move before pulling his hips out and snapping them up into his boyfriend.

Minho moaned out as Jisung kept pace.

"H-harder, Jisung please go harder-" Minho couldn't finish his sentence before Jisung pulled all the way out and slammed back in, causing the elder to scream out.

Jisung groaned and showered Minho with 'you're doing well' and, 'taking me so good'.

"Sung- sungie I'm-" Minho was cut off by Jisung slamming into him a few more times then releasing inside him.

That was all it took to send Minho over the edge and he released on their chests.

Jisung grabbed tissues and cleaned them both up, showering Minho with praise all the way through. 

When Jisung finished cleaning he climbed into bed behind Minho- who was already asleep.

He softly stroked his hair and whispered an, "I love you and I'll tell you tomorrow" before passing out.

°•°•°

The next day Jisung woke up to an empty bed.

He frowned and got out of bed, putting on some sweats and a tshirt, and walked into the living room with a panicking Minho.

"Hi bab-"

"Don't you dare call me that." Minho glared at Jisung.

"What? Why? what happened?"

"Was I just another one of your prey?" Minho asked, doing his best not to cry.

Jisung was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Minho tossed Jisungs phone onto the couch.

"How did you find out.." Jisungs mouth was dry and his heart sunk.

"Someone named 'boss' was calling you. I picked up and he said something about your next kill and how you've been so quiet since February. I just put the news articles and that call together and now I- I just can't comprehend the fact I slept with a murderer. And trusted you with everything I have." Minho started crying, he sat on the recliner in the living room, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Baby I'm sorry-"

"I told you not to call me that. At least not right now"

Jisung nodded his head and sat on the couch.

A deadly silence covered the room.

"Was the news report right? Or have there been more victims? When did this even start?" Minho looked at Jisung on the couch across from him.

His eyes were almost the same as Minho's. Red, puffy, and on the verge of spilling more tears.

Jisung cleared his throat and spoke in a whisper.

"january..." he looked at his hands.

"January."

Jisung nodded his head.

"How many more victims are there!" Minho semi-yelled.

"Uhm.. I wanna say...since detective Chris was my last one....twenty-six?" Jisung had to pause to think.

Minho's tears started spilling.

We walked up to Jisung, who prepared to be slapped, punched, or worse.

Instead he was...hugged.

Minho leaned down and hugged him.

"Min..why are you hugging me?"

"The man on the phone...he threatened you. and you don't deserve that. We still have a little trust to rebuild but-" Minho stopped his speech due to something sharp being stepped into his neck.

He coughed and the only thing that came up was his own blood.

"You know I always wondered how you would look with your own blood seeping out of you. And just as thought, you look beautiful."

"why-" Was all Minho could croak out.

"Beacuse my love, you were my next target and something you can take with you to your grave is this.

Nothing is it seems."


End file.
